Bad Bella!
by Batman-Joker-Lover
Summary: What did Bella do to get Alice and Carlisle so mad at her? And why is Edwards room a nurery! Meant to be funny!
1. Bella Throws A Tantrum

Bella Throws a Tantrum

_Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer except the plot!_

Bella POV

Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard to get Alice kicked out of her favorite store, and to embarrass Carlisle in front of his colleagues but still I don't see why I am in trouble when the fortune-seeing pixie should have saw it coming.

So here is what happened

_Edward and his family went hunting besides Carlisle and Alice so, of course Alice being Alice insisted we go shopping and Carlisle being the caring person he is didn't want to disappoint Alice and agreed despite my protest. When we got to the mall Carlisle went to go find some supplies for his job while Alice dragged me to her favorite store. After __**Three **__hours of this I had had enough!_

"_Come on Bella this would look so cute on you please can you just tr-"Alice pleaded. But no, it wouldn't work this time!_

" _No Alice I am tired and I lasted an extra hour and a half shopping so no lets just go get Carlisle and go ho-" But before I could finish my sentence Alice had attacked me, so I did the_ first _thing that came to mind. I, Isabella Marie Swan threw her first tantrum at 18 years old. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was that Carlisle colleagues were there with an odd expression on their faces while Carlisle and Alice pulled me out of the store._

Carlisle POV

I still cannot believe that Bella of all people acted so childishly today I thought her and Edward were my most responsible out of all my children. Oh, I can't wait until Edward gets back from his hunting trip.

Alice POV

I am going to kill Bella for three reasons 1) because she got me banned from my favorite store 2) she embarrassed Carlisle 3) because I was _**BANNED**_ from my favorite store!

"Hey Edward," I said with as much control as possible, because I really wanted to scream right now.

"Hello how is Bella?" My naïve brother asked.

"Oh after a long day of embarrassing Carlisle and I your 2 year old is asleep in the back of the car" I almost shouted.

"What did she do that could make you so ma—"I cut him off.

"The reason why I am mad at her is because she got me banned from my favorite store and embarrassed Carlisle because he had to scold her in front of his colleagues!" In the background I could hear Emmett laughing and Esme gasp.

"Hey put Rosalie on the phone." I just had an amazing vision!

"Okay, one second here she is."

"Hey Alice,"

"Hey Rose you are going to have an idea and it's going to work I need you and Emmett to pick up the items and set them up back at the house I will call Charlie"

"Got it Alice but what about Edward and Carlisle?" She questioned.

"I will get them to agree!" I said with an evil smirk on my face

"Okay bye Alice"

"Bye Rose" Oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun!

"Alice what have you planned" Carlisle asked, kind of scared probably because of the look I had on my face.

"Well I found a way to teach Bella a little lesson" I responded happily.

"Well I'm not really one to punish people maybe we should ask fir-"

"Carlisle you are going to be a laughing stalk at the hospital I have seen it" he didn't say anything after that but I already knew he made his decision.

Now to call Charlie!

Bella POV

_Ugh where am? _I looked around and saw what looked like a nursery. What in the world is going on?

"Hello is anybody here" I yelled

"Hewo baby Bella, how are you today?" Esme asked me in a voice you use for a toddler.

"Um hi Esme why are you talking to me in a baby voice" I asked kind of scared to get the answer.

"Carlisle!" was all she said and left leaving me confused.

"Hi Bella did you sleep well?" he said in a baby voice.

"Ok why is everyone talking to me in a baby voice" I said confused

"Well since you decided to act like a baby yesterday I thought I would be only fair to treat you how you acted." He said picking me up out of the crib I had no idea I was in.

I think old age caught up with the man…

_Good, bad please review_

_I know its short but I want to make sure people want to read it before I update again so I just want 3 reviews and I will be happy! _

_Go ahead hit the little button down there_


	2. What Did I Get My Self Into

What Did I Get My Self Into!

_OK Thank you to all my reviews I got…this is my first story so I really appreciate the reviews I'm glad that you guys like it! So like I promised here is the next chapter! And thanks Carrie for the tip!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…unfortunately _

Bella POV

This is so embarrassing Carlisle is sitting here putting a diaper on me…talk about awkward. And this is going to last a whole month. (**A/N They're on summer vacation) **What is even worse is that Edward is going to have to see me like this and…oh god Emmett! I am never going to hear the end of this! Well at least the pack isn't here or I would just die of embarrassment.

"Does the baby want to see her family?" Carlisle said in the most annoying voice ever. Before I could respond he had picked me up and took me down stairs where the WHOLE Cullen family was waiting! Ugh could my life get any worse!

As soon as Emmett saw me he started to play Peek-A-Boo with me…now just imagine a dude the size of a grizzly bear playing Peek-A-Boo. Yeah adorable. And the sad thing was for some reason I was enjoying it…JASPER!

"Jasper! Stop messing with my emotions!" I said giggling like a baby in between each word.

"No can do darlin'! I have orders to influence your emotions so to keep you a happy baby!" He explained, his southern accent showing a little bit.

I looked to Carlisle who I realized was still holding me and was getting ready for the next embarrassing event to happen, when I was picked up by Emmett and he blew air bubbles on my belly! I screamed out of shock and it tickled a lot! I was laughing while Esme was preparing me something to eat I realized everyone was hear except for Edward. As if Alice could read my mind she said,

"He is picking up a few things, he should be here in about 3, 2, 1" and just as Alice said one Edward ran into the house and took me out of Emmett's arms and crushed me to his chest.

"I've missed you princess," I love him so—wait did he just say "princess" oh god, please tell me he isn't going to go along with this!

"OK, family meeting" Carlisle boomed

Everyone rushed into the living room.

"Ok, you everyone is aware of how Bella acted clear," I blushed when he mentioned my horrible behavior, "ok so now we must set the rules. Here are the rules no talking, no walking, you cannot feed yourself, me or Esme will bathe you and change your diaper, you will sit in a car-seat when we drive somewhere, you will ride in a stroller when we are in a store, you will take naps, have a bottle every hour, and lastly every time you violate these rules we have to add an extra day to your month. Got it, good, ok everyone you are free to go" Oh. My. Gosh how am I going to survive a month living by these rules this is going to be the longest month of my life!

Esme POV

Oh look its' time for Bella to have her bottle.

_Edward can you bring Bella in here, it is time for her bottle. _I told Edward knowing he would hear. (**A/N just in case you couldn't figure it out she is talking through her mind) **Edward came in carrying Bella on his hip and I just had to laugh at the way they looked because Bella isn't the actual size of a baby so her feet were almost touching the ground! He set Bella down on the counter while I heated up her bottle. I could tell Jasper was messing with her emotions and making her curious because she was crawling all over the counter, and when she arrived at the sink she was looking at like she has never seen one before, it was quite funny to watch.

"OK Edward her bottle is ready" I said while making sure it wasn't too hot.

"Ok Esme, do you want to hold her or set her in the highchair?" He asked amused with watching Bella and keeping her from falling off the counter.

_I think I'm just going to set her on the couch with her head in my lap while holding the bottle. _So taking Bella off the counter, with me following behind Edward set her down on the couch with her head on my lap.

"Ok, sweetie there is only milk in here so you should be fine drinking it," I said so she wouldn't freak out because she didn't know what it is. I put the bottle in her mouth while her face turned 4 shades of red. Edward, Jasper and I were laughing at her embarrassment. It took her forever to finish because Edward told she isn't a fan of milk if it isn't with cereal.

"Bella, you have to finish the bottle." I said hoping I wouldn't have to put up a fight with her. Before she was to answer Edward stopped her

"Remember Bella, you can't talk!" I almost laughed out loud at her expression!

"Come on Bella if you finish the bottle, I'll wait an extra hour before you get your next bottle" I compromised with her. I saw her thinking about it and I saw Edward smile (**A/N let's just pretend that Edward can read Bella's mind) **so I knew that he read her thoughts and knew that she was giving in.

"Edward what did she say?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"She agreed" He answered with a smile

Great, this makes things a lot easier. I held the bottle for her again while she finished the rest of the bottle slowly and painfully. When she was done I had to burp her for 20 minutes because people her age normally don't need to be burped but I did get it out of her! After that was done I handed her over to Alice, well I think Alice is going to get revenge on Bella for getting her banned from her favorite store. _Good luck_ Bella I thought making Edward chuckle.

Alice POV

Muhahaha! Now I shall get my revenge on Bella for getting me banned from my favorite store! As Esme soon as Esme handed her over to me I ran up the stairs and locked her in my room. Jasper was in the room with me to keep her emotions in check. I could tell she was scared out of her mind right now and I would be to if I was her. Jasper was laughing at all the different emotions.

"Alice I don't think that the amount of evilness radiating off of you is normal…" My husband trailed off while I look at Bella with an evil grin.

"Alice I'm serious Bella is scared out of her mind right now, remember I have to keep her emotions similar to a baby's, meaning that she should be about ready to cry in about 3 minutes if you don't cool it, I mean I can't even control the amount coming off of you!" he said kind of scared and shocked at the same time, probably because he has never been near someone who's emotion was so great he couldn't control it. Well I guess he is right I should probably calm down I really don't feel like having a crying Bella right now.

"OK, I'm good, I'm good. So Bella I think we should figure out what clothes to put you in since those clothes are way too inappropriate for a baby, don't you agree Jasper?" I asked him knowing that if he didn't agree with me it wouldn't be a happy day for him!

"Of course dear, very inappropriate," He a said in a shaky voice but happy that me and Bella calmed down.

Bella was just sitting there with a confused expression on her face. I was about to ask what's wrong when I realized that that is Jasper's main emotion he would use for Bella because it kept her preoccupied. As she was playing with Jasper, I was finding an outfit that a baby could wear but would fit Bella. As I was working I noticed that Emmett came in playing with Bella with Jasper. It was kind of cute to see two men playing with their "baby" sister. Ah ha! I found the perfect thing!

"Oh Bella!" I called stepping out of me and Jaspers walk-in closet into our bedroom. When she turned to look at me she saw what I had in my hand and almost sprinted towards the door! But, luckily my darling husband caught her and set her down in his lap. I told Jasper and Emmett to leave the room so I could change her. When turned around I she was already blushing, I don't know why there are only girls in the room. Oh well, her problem not mine. I made her sit down on the bed but she wanted to be difficult and crawl away every time I would set her down!

"Bella, stop moving so much! Just sit still!" I screamed then I almost instantly regretted it. Bella's eyes watered up and she just started bawling! I almost slapped her to get her to shut up but then I thought of what would happen if I did, 1: Edward would kill me, 2: I love her she is my sister, and 3 I forgot that she can't control her emotions because of Jasper. _Sigh_

"Esme, I need some help up here!" I called out while trying to get Bella to calm down at the same time. Esme came up looked at Bella sighed and then just picked her up and said,

"Shhh, Shhh, down its okay just let Alice change your clothes and it will be over. Jasper try and calm her down" She said trying to calm down Bella, while getting Jasper's help.

"I'm sorry Bella I just got frustrated that you wouldn't sit still and that I am banned from my favorite store, I'm sorry" I said soothingly while rubbing her back. When she finally calmed down I had Esme help me with changing her clothes. _Knock, knock_ I knew who it was from the smell but didn't expect them to come over…well Bella is in for a big surprise!

_Ok, so here is the Chapter Two! I hope you enjoyed it now for me update I just want at least 3 reviews! And if you're wondering what time period this is in, it is before New Moon and right after Twilight-No Victoria, James, or Laurent. Also the Cullens and the Pack are friends and Jake doesn't love Bella it makes things easier! REVIEW!_


	3. Guess Who?

_Guess Who?_

_Ok, thank you for all the reviews! _

_For my anonymous reviewer named "what" I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy my story _

_And __**madnessdownunder2 **__sorry I didn't put Alice getting punished for the last chapter when you first reviewed I didn't really understand your comment…but I got it now so ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight _

Guess Who?

_Recap_

_Knock, knock I knew who it was from the smell but didn't expect them to come over…well Bella is in for a big surprise!_

Carlisle POV

As soon as Bella was calmed down a few seconds later there was a smell I know from everywhere. When I heard the knock I went down stairs to open the door, faced with the usual smell.

"Hey, Carlisle" Jacob said as I let him in. He was probably here to play X-box with Emmett.

"Hello, Jacob. I didn't expect to see you today" I said getting ready to tell him about Bella's punishment.

"Yeah, I don't have patrol and Emmett said he got a new game!" He said like a little kid on Christmas.

"Yeah, Bella is here to, did Emmett happen to tell you about Bella and her punishment…" I said trailing off, hoping I wouldn't have to explain again.

He chuckled, "yeah Emmett did tell me about the mall, and the babying her." Good, now I wonder how Bella would react to seeing him. As soon as I the thought entered my brain Edward was in the living room in a second laughing at picturing Bella's reaction!

"Alice, bring Bella down please." I called to Alice hoping that Bella isn't still upset about being changed.

"Ok, just one second" she yelled back down even though we all could hear her perfectly fine if she just said it in a whisper.

We waited for Alice and Esme to bring Bella down stairs; I noticed that Emmett and Jake were talking about the new game Emmett had got, and that the others had joined us in waiting for Bella. A few moments later they were walking down the stairs with Bella cradled to my wife's chest. I noticed that Emmett was cracking up soon followed by Jacob and the others. It took me awhile to figure out what was so funny until I noticed Bella's outfit that Alice made for her.

Bella's outfit was black on top and pink and frilly on the bottom, and everyone knows how much Bella hates the color pink!

"Nice outfit Bella!" Emmett choked out because he was laughing so hard. After everyone had made their little comments Bella had set a permanent glare on her face, but when she noticed Jacob in the room her eyes turned the size of plates, and her cheeks turned the darkest shade of red I have ever seen her turn!

"Hewo Bellsy bear," Jacob said after catching enough of air to talk. Bella was hiding her face in Esme's shirt, but, unfortunately for her Jacob wasn't having that and picked her up so where she was facing him.

"Oh, Bella it is time for your bottle!" Alice said, getting revenge on Bella, but I almost forgot she should have listened to Bella when she said Bella wanted to go home.

"Alice, don't think that you aren't getting punished for not listening to Bella. If you would have Bella wouldn't be in this situation." I said firmly

"But-"

"No buts, so for your punishment you won't be able to shop just as long as Bella has to go through her punishment. And that is finial." I said, Alice didn't say anything then she went into a corner and kept mumbling "no shoes, no clothes, and no mall" Jasper was trying to get her to snap out of it, but he wasn't getting too far.

Jacob POV

Oh my gosh. This is hilarious, Bella looks to funny dressed like that and now she has to drink milk from a bottle! And she HATES milk without cereal!

"Hey Esme, can feed Bellsy bear her bottle" Using the nickname I gave Bella when we were little kids, the one she hated most.

"Um Jacob do you know how?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I used to feed Claire all the time" I answered

"Then sure if you need help just ask," Esme said, I love Esme she is like the mother I never had.

As I took Bella into the kitchen, I set her down on the counter while I put the milk in the microwave. As I leaned on the refrigerator I watched Bella as she watched me then, I guess, Jasper started playing with her emotions and mad her start crying. I heard Edward growl a warning at him; I forgot how much he hates it when she cries.

"Aww, Bella its ok. Do you want your bottle?" Well that didn't do me any good because that made her cry harder! Then I remembered when we were in the third grade Bella was upset and to make her feel better Charlie had this game he would play,

"Hey, Bella do you want to meet the tickle monster?" She quieted down and looked at me with big eyes; she shook her head, still sniffling.

"Oh I think you do" I said playfully stalking her until Edward yelled out "give her, her bottle first." Bella pouted at this.

"Ok Bella here is your bottle." I handed it to her before Rosalie came in with an exasperated sigh,

"Look, Bella is a 'baby'," she said putting air quotes around baby. "So she cannot hold the bottle herself, therefore you have to feed her." She explained while putting the bottle in Bella's mouth and holding it there. At first Bella didn't drink it, but when Rosalie didn't take the bottle out her mouth Bella finial started to drink. Rosalie pulled the bottle out of Bella's mouth and gave it to me. When she took it out of Bella's mouth Bella started to whimper. I slowly put the bottle back in Bella's mouth while I was holding her.

"Jacob can you come here for a moment, when you're done with Bella of course." Carlisle said

"Sure thing" I called out

Ok Bella I know you don't like this stuff but the quicker you get it over with you don't have to wait until another hour," I really hope she will just finish it so it can be over with, but Bella being stubborn she wouldn't finish it.

"Ok what do you want, a lollipop, no ok…well I will make a deal with you, if you finish this I won't take any pictures of you." I reasoned with her. I could see her thinking it through; finally she agreed and finished her bottle.

"Good girl," She glared at me…it's a good thing looks can't kill!

Bella POV

This has to be the worst day of my life! First my emotions are worse that my time of the month, then Alice changing me in to this redonkulous **(A/N just in case you guy** **aren't from New York redonkulous means ridiculous)** outfit, and Jacob of all people just had to show up today! Now we have another family meeting, Jake is cradling me how you would a baby. I wonder what the family meeting is about now.

"Ok, so Jacob we all have to visit the Denali Clan in Alaska, and we can't take Bella, so I was wondering if you could take her down to the reservation for the week." Carlisle asked with so much hope in his voice that Jacob couldn't dare to say no, "Of course I can Carlisle; I think the pack would love to see Bella!" Jacob cheered happily knowing that the pack will get a kick out of this!

"thank you, Esme will pack a bag for you, and I will give you Alice's monthly allowance, just in case you need something" He said while everyone was packing their bags…well Emmett was just packing video games, when Jasper pointed out that they were supposed to be packing important things,

"What do you think this stuff is?" Emmett said in a 'duh' tone. Well is going to be great. I'm going to be in a house full of 9 werewolves. Oh, god i really wish I didn't drink that bottle because I really have to use the bathroom!

_Well here it is, Chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it!_

_I made sure to include Alice's punishment in this one! _

_If you have any ideas on what I should include in the story review and tell me!_

_And should Leah be part of the pack…I'm thinking just Seth but review and tell me!_

_Since this is the 3__rd__ chapter I would like 4 reviews please!_


	4. Please Read!

Ok guys sorry for not updating but I'm thinking about stopping this story. I won't leave you guys hanging though! I want you to review and decide which storyline is and I will write it! So here are the stories:

**Story 1:** A new girl moves to La push after being molested by her brother and gaining a new fear. When Seth imprints on her, will he be able to help her with her fear? Seth/OC Romance a little bit of humor.

**Story 2: **"I am a werewolf," Jacob said "Can I name you Pudge" I asked completely serious. Hi, I'm Hailey and welcome to my crazy life where I have a group of vampires chasing me, my best friends are vampires and on top of that my werewolf boyfriend told me I can't name him Pudge. Romance-Humor Jacob/OC- Seth/OC


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know you were hoping this was a chapter but I have good news! I am not continuing this story anymore instead TeamPossibleBronzerank is! So if you want to continue reading this story check her out her profile and keep reading! She did a great job with the next chapter! CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
